5 Types of Excuses in Avalor
by Isiah02
Summary: If you liked 5 Types of People in Avalor then you'll love the 5 types of excuses people use in Avalor. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Prince Alonso flirting with Elena***

 **Alonso: My stacks of gold looks about as thick as you, Princess.**

 **Elena: Okay, first, I friend-zoned you a long time ago, and secondly, I'm married.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to 5 Types of Excuses in Avalor.**

 **Tom: Hey you mind if I ask you something, bro?**

 **Isiah: What?**

 **Tom: Why don't you do a series on this fandom like you did on Sofia the First and Alvin and the Chipmunks?**

 **Isiah: I haven't gotten around to that idea yet.**

 **Tom: Mhm sure.**

 **Isiah: Anyway, if you guys like 5 Types of People in Avalor, then you'll love this idea for 5 types of things.**

 **Tom: Ready to get started?**

 **Isiah: Yeah let's go.**

* * *

 **5 Types of...Excuses in Avalor**

1\. Blame the elder problems

Elena and the entire kingdom of Avalor were encountering Shuriki at the palace.

"Now I will finally destroy you, once and for all," Shuriki said waving her wand. But just when she was going to shoot Elena with her magic, Esteban grabbed her wrist and took the wand from her.

Shuriki noticed what just happened and said, "Ooh, see I would have easily dodged that but I've suddenly developed a lack of speed with my arm. Damn elder problems."

"Elder problems," Elena said confused.

"Yes, it's one of those things you get from ruling a kingdom for more than 20 years," Shuriki explained.

Mateo glared at the situation and said, "Your lies are as transparent as my outfit."

* * *

2\. I'm legit, for real

Darriou was in the palace courtroom with the Grand Council.

"So, um, can I join your guys' royal guard," he asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. How many criminals have you killed here," Elena asked.

"Easy. 100,000," Darriou answered.

Esteban glanced at Darriou and said, "Okay, and when did you say you moved here?"

Darriou smiled and said, "About three weeks ago."

"Well, Mr. DeWynter, the way I'm seeing it, I can believe only one of these two things," Elena said. "Either you haven't taken one hour outta your three weeks here to look for an actual job and you've been up all day and night killing criminals. Or you're using a script that gives you criminal kills. Personally, I would believe either one."

"What? No, I'm legit for real. You can believe me," Darriou said.

"Alright, I believe you," Elena said. "Just one quick question though. Do you know karate?"

"Of course I do," Darriou said. "I've trained with the Fire Emerald master for- " He got cut off by Elena getting up and kicking him in the jaw. "Try to dodge that kick," she shouted in an extreme voice.

* * *

3\. My store got robbed

Dona Paloma was on the Avaloran News doing a news report.

"Okay, so a lot of people are saying I'm a fraud because of the lack of business, and I just wanted to say that I'm not a fraud at what I do," Dona said. "My store just got robbed last week. I swear."

Inside the Turner household, Naomi was watching the news and said, "How in the hell did Dona Paloma get a news interview for the Avaloran News Anchor? She knows she was banned from their headquarters for selling on their set."

* * *

4\. Magical auto aim

Mateo was out in the woods hunting for magical creatures when he suddenly saw Marimonda from a distance. He took out his wand and said, "Hmm. Looks easy enough to defeat."

Once he got close enough, Marimonda heard his footsteps and attempted to run off but Mateo shot a blast of energy at her knocking her on the ground.

"Hey, no fair, human! You have magical auto aim," Marimonda complained.

"I don't care, I do what I please," Mateo taunted.

* * *

5\. Shot at

Dona Paloma was in her store writing a letter to someone.

"Dear Random Person," she said repeating what she wrote. "I got shot at by a couple of thugs, and they took $9,000 worth of store items. So if you can, please help me raise up to $9,000 by buying my store products online so I can get my stolen items back." Once she was done, Dona then went out to her mailbox and put her letter in it.

 _Two days later..._

Naomi was outside her house going to her mailbox. When she got the mail, she noticed that the letter Dona Paloma wrote was in it.

When she was done reading it, she sighed and said, "Okay, now what the hell is Dona Paloma doing sending messages to random people?"

* * *

 **Isiah: Okay, there goes another fun story for you guys. It was short, but hey, short stories can be funny. Also, if you haven't seen the last story Controller, please check that out too.**

 **Tom: Also, don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you've enjoyed this story. More of them are coming soon, so don't worry. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

 **Now for a quick random moment**

 ***Isabel gets caught slipping***

 **Esteban: Isabel, do you love your family?**

 **Isabel: Yep.**

 **Esteban: Do you like your friends?**

 **Isabel: Of course.**

 **Esteban: Do you have a boyfriend?**

 **Isabel: Yes.**

 ***Esteban glances at Isabel when she realized what he asked her***

 **Esteban: You have a boyfriend?!**

 **Isabel: Wait, no!**

 ***Esteban runs towards the door with Isabel following him***


End file.
